Matilda Dixon
Matilda Dixon, more commonly known as the famous "Tooth Fairy", is a vengeful spirit lynched by an angry mob more than 150 years ago in the town of Darkness Falls, Mane. In life, Matilda acted as a real-life tooth fairy to all the children of Darkness Falls. In exchange for a coin, she was given the baby teeth of all the children. However, after Matilda survived a terrible fire in her home and wore a pale mask to hide her burned scares, she could only venture out at night. When two children when missing, Matilda was falsely accused and then was hung in the light. Upon her town realizing their shameful mistake when the children reappeared unharmed, Matilda returned as a vindictive spirit dubbed the "Tooth Fairy" to take revenge and fulfill her curse. Now, whenever children of Darkness Falls lose their last baby teeth, Matilda still visits them but should any children or anyone for that matter see her face, they will be left at her wrath and killed. Sidney Devereaux was Matilda's only living victim. In the episode "Darkness Falls" in Season 2 of BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer, the team (especially Sidney) arrived in Darkness Falls in order to stop her reign of terror and break her curse forever. History Early Life In the lonely town of Darkness Falls, Main over 150 years ago, a widow named Matilda Dixon was a friend of and adored by all the town's children. When they would lose their baby teeth, she acted as a real-life tooth fairy and visited them through the night, giving gifts and gold coins for the lost tooth when they lost teeth, earning her the nickname Tooth Fairy. Fire Accident However, a fierce fire soon spread through her home and left her face horribly burned and disfigured. So badly was she burnt that her skin could no longer stand the light, thus she was extremely sensitive to light and she could only venture outside at night. To hide her scars, she wore a white porcelain mask and only went out at night, but although her love for children didn't end, the town's adults are suspicious of Matilda. Execution Sadly, when two children went missing, the townsfolk turned to Matilda and blamed her, believing she had done something with them. They dragged her out into the sunlight, tore off her mask, exposed her face to light, and hung her! Dying, Matilda swore vengeance upon the town. The following day, when the two missing children return home unharmed without any harm done, the townsfolk realize their mistake and quickly buried Matilda's body and their secret. But the old woman went down while placing a curse on the town. What she had taken before in kindness, she would now take in revenge. Any soul that saw her in the dark, she would kill... 21st Century For generations, Darkness Falls had its own, twisted take on the fairy tale of the tooth fairy. The story of Matilda Dixon, the Tooth Fairy, had been told for many generations after her violent murder. Legend has it that her dark spirit visits children on the night they lose their last baby tooth. However, should any person see her when she visits, they become cursed and marked for her deadly vengeance for the rest of their life—assuming they even survive their first encounter. Sidney's Encounter In the year 2007, when young Sidney Devereaux was 12 years of age and was staying with her aunt Maggie, she loses her last baby tooth. That night, she heard noises in her bedroom and saw Matilda in her room and not only came to realize the stories of the Tooth Fairy were all true, but also realizing that Matilda is not a fairy, but a vindictive spirit dressed in black robes and a white porcelain mask. Somehow knowing light is her weakness, Sidney shined a flashlight into Matilda's face and the ghost disappeared, allowing Sidney to survive and escape to hide in the brightly lit bathroom. Her aunt tried to persuade her there is nothing in the room; she, however, wasn't so lucky and was killed after seeing Matilda. Matilda tried to get to Sidney, but the light in the bathroom was still on and the ghost couldn't reach the young girl. Sidney remained in the bathroom until the sun came up. When it was almost sunrise, Matilda soon left and Sidney looked out her door to see and caught a brief look at the ghost before she disappeared as the sun came up. From that moment forward, Sidney became the only person to ever see the apparition and survive. BloodRayne & Mia thee Vampire Slayer The Series Season 2 Darkness Falls One day in Darkness Falls, a woman named Caitlin Greene is having trouble with her younger brother Michael who is having the same type of night terrors as Sidney and refuses to sleep in the dark. One night, when doctors and Caitlin hear windows breaking, Rayne, Mia, Lilly, Sidney, and Nigel visit the hospital to talk to Michael; though most of them are confused, Sidney realizes Michael, who now fears darkness and is thought to be insane, had also seen the woman Matilda after losing his last baby tooth! When she returned to the town, the demented tooth fairy was on a total rampage, leaving bodies in her wake as she targeted both her and the young boy. After Rayne, Mia, Lilly, and Nigel discover a newspaper article of Sidney and her incident 8 years earlier, they "politely" confront her about it and she tells her story. A lightning storm blacks out the whole town, with help from the team, Sidney realizes Michael and Caitlin are in grave danger and races to the hospital where Michael is being treated. They rescue the two as they are being stalked by Matilda. Heading to the Police Station, Matilda attacks all the officers in the police station. She tricks the officers into shooting out the lights and slaughtered them one-by-one, but her main target managed to escape yet again. Matilda is determined to kill Sidney, whom she could not conquer. The team, Michael, and Caitlin hide in the local lighthouse; the largest light source in the town. They are helped by several medical personnel and a police officer, all of whom are killed by Matilda on the way. However, they manage to get the boy to safety. Fleeing the police station, they sought shelter at the brightest thing in town: the lighthouse! Following them all the way as they are pursued by Matilda, she attempted to cause their vehicle to crash but was driven away when a flashlight was shined in her masked face. When the small group finally reached the lighthouse, they discover the lighthouse has defective wiring and the light didn't work thanks to a fuel line leak, which they try to repair. Their only protection is two small kerosene lanterns that have insufficient oil. However, just as Mia and Rayne managed to fix it, Matilda appeared. During the struggle, Matilda corners and tries to kill the group, but before she can do so, the lighthouse lights up and she is suddenly forced away when Michael pulled the switch. The light came on, horribly burning her and seemingly killing her. However, when Sidney stood up, she descended from the shadows and grabbed her. Struggling, she accidentally kicked the glass covering off the lamp and removed her mask. The sudden exposure to light caused Matilda pain; she drops her mask and it shatters. Sidney can now see her disfigured face and realizes she is now vulnerable. Matilda resumes her attack, during which Sidney's right sleeve catches fire. As the light made her burned flesh sizzle and steam, Sidney continued to thrash about and allowed sparks from the damaged lamp to land on her arm. The fuel soaked sleeve of her shirt caught aflame and she swung out a fiery fist into the face of the demented tooth fairy! Matilda released Sidney as the ghosts entire body caught aflame. As the inferno tore through her body before she exploded, ending the curse forever. Personality In life, Matilda was once a loving and caring woman. Whenever the children of Darkness Falls lost a tooth, they brought it to her in exchange for a coin. However, after she was falsely accused of the kidnapping of two children and was therefore hanged for it, she had changed After she died and became a spirit, Matilda turned into a wrathful and sinister entity, willing to kill anyone who saw her face. Whilst she still took the last baby teeth of the children of Darkness Falls, she would kill anyone who saw her in the dark. When Sidney Devereaux survived her wrath, Matilda was exceptionally angry and when the young woman returned, the ghost did everything she could to hunt her down and kill her before Matilda was destroyed. Powers and Abilities For a vengeful spirit, Matilda is a rather powerful ghost. She has the common powers and abilities inherited in all ghost, especially angry and vengeful ghosts, but only to a higher degree. She is one of the most powerful, dangerous, and ruthless spirits the Team have ever come across. * Super Strength: Matilda is even stronger than humans. She once strangled a human with two hands and lifted Sidney off her feet. * Teleportation: As a ghost, Matilda is capable of teleporting anywhere, but her curse restricts her to Darkness Falls. * Super Speed: Matilda can move incredibly fast. * Flight: Like most ghosts, Matilda can fly at incredible speeds, comparable to that of an angel. * Darkness Manipulation: As a ghost that literately lives in the darkness, Matilda can appear in any dark area. * Immortality: As a ghost, Matilda doesn't age and has the potentiality to live forever. Though she is scared and disfigured, she hasn't changed one bit since her death over 150 years ago. Weaknesses In addition to the usual ghosts weaknesses, ex. salt, iron etc., Matilda had one weakness unique to herself. * Light - Any form of light (such as light bulbs, fire, flares, etc.) can burn Matilda. Even the brightness can burn her, and she is very wary of all forms of lights, as she only comes out at night and hides in the dark. Matilda Dixon can not stand light and will be easily burned by even the smallest amount of it. If she stays in the light long enough, she will literately burn until she is destroyed and explode. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Villains